


New Year's Eve

by See_Kay_Write



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Episode: s02e01 Happy New Year, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/See_Kay_Write/pseuds/See_Kay_Write
Summary: Batgirl shook her head, "No, it's about Robin."Nightwing swallowed, straightened slowly, and lowered the sandwich he'd just taken a bite of gently to the counter, "He did fine today.   He didn't get hurt, did he?  He was pretty quiet…""You've got to stop hovering, Dick," Batgirl said flatly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag to New Year's Eve, in which Barbara talks sense into Dick. Set fairly nebulously just pre-episode?

"Nightwing? A word?" Batgirl hung back from the end of the briefing. Robin glanced between them, but then headed for the zeta tube. 

"Get something on the Light?" Nightwing asked, dimming the lights in the training area before moving into the kitchen to raid the fridge.

"Still working on the last Bialya problem," Batgirl shook her head, "No, it's about Robin."

Nightwing swallowed, straightened slowly, and lowered the sandwich he'd just taken a bite of to the counter gently, "He did fine today. He didn't get hurt, did he? He was pretty quiet…"

"You've got to stop hovering, Dick," she said flatly.

Nightwing blinked slowly, "Okay, one-"

"One, no one heard me except Conner and he agrees with me; two, you know I'm right," Batgirl cut him off before he could get going.

"How did you know what two was?" Nightwing tilted his head curiously.

"I always know what two is," Batgirl rolled her eyes, "I'm serious. He's starting to doubt his abilities. That makes it more dangerous for him and you know it. He's good. He's had good training, he's got a good head on his shoulders. Give him the same chance Batman gave you to prove it. Cut the apron strings a little."

"I know, it's just…" Nightwing trailed off with a sigh.

Batgirl put a hand on his arm, "I get it, I do. After everything with… But they're two different Robins in two different situations. Find something to put him in charge of, let him get his feet wet and his confidence back up. I think you'll be proud."

"I already am proud of him," Nightwing frowned.

"Show it once and a while," Batgirl suggested, "I know you're preoccupied with Aq- Kaldur, but lately you've been about as talkative as Batman. That's not a good trend for you."

"I will," Nightwing nodded. He picked up the abandoned sandwich, "Permission to eat now?"

"Granted," she grinned and made for the zeta tube herself.

\--

_He hesitated, looked away. He knew in his head that he'd been there, same age Tim was now, but Tim seemed so young sometimes. How had Batman ever done this? He pushed away thoughts of Jason, looking eager, and…_

_"Just… don't die, okay?"_


End file.
